Fun Times in the Hetalia World
by LightTheJeniusandTatania
Summary: <html><head></head>Remember the Ouran fanfic. Yeah, this is what happens when you get into Hetalia again. Basically it's the same thing...but with Hetalia. What have I done?</html>
1. Chapter 1-Adventuuuuuuure

Seven strange girls sat in a house on a couch. How they all fit on the couch is beyond the laws of physics. They were just sitting doing nothing. "UGHH! I'm so BORED!" yelled one girl. She was a brunette and about as short as Napoleon. Okay…not really. Her name is Tatania. "Oh my god here's a concept. If you're bored than do something!" replied an annoyed voice.

This time it was a black haired, glasses wearing girl.

"B-but Liiight!" whined Tatania. "SHUT UP!" yelled multi-colour haired girl. "Stop acting like you're from an anime!"

A pink haired girl raised her finger as to say something but quickly put it down because a certain demon-shinigami girl hissed from the fourth wall.

"So…what should we do?" asked the multi-coloured haired girl. No one really knew what to classify her hair colour as. Light simply got up and walked out of the room. "No! Light come back to meeeee!" cried Tatania. Light stared at the other girl like she was an idiot. Which she is...don't doubt it. "Dude. I'm just getting the karaoke machine of doom and destruction and death…and my iPhone. iPhones are the most important thing in the world." she said. The girl then disappeared into the deep dark depths of her basement.

A red-head girl sat in the corner quietly. Her name is Lexie. She usually doesn't talk much…unless it's about Creepypasta or things that don't suck. So if Tatania tried to have a conversation with her about Rihanna, Justin Beiber, One Direction, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift or any other shitty pop singer Lexie would have her mouth closed and be out the room before anyone can ask where she's going. Also after the karaoke machine's out they'd be like chipmunks on crack.

The pink girl waited patiently for her friend, not wanting to be prematurely killed. This girl's name is Nini-chan. She's Light's nee-chan…by nothing but pure amusement.

The final girl was listening to music, not paying attention to the scenes that played out around her. What was her name again….eh whatever we'll remember it later.

When Light returned everyone seemed to cease their bored expressions. The final girl…oh wait shit there's Ally…whoops…anyways…the other girl dropped her iPod. "The thing hath returrrrrrrrned!" yelled Ally. Light blinked for a couple of seconds. "Hath?" she asked. "Hath." confirmed Ally.

Light would have slowly put her face in her hand, if she wasn't holding a karaoke machine of doom and destruction and death.

The machine was soon set up and ready for whatever action it was about to get…oh dear god…

"Who wants to go first?" asked Tatania, in a sing-songy voice. "Clearly you…" mumbled Lexie. "OKAY" yelled Tatania, running around the room with her arms in the air.

Light rolled her eyes and tripped the hyper-active chipmunk. "Moron."

Meanwhile in the land of Fictional characters that are soon to be real

"ITALYYYY! WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO THIS TIME?! YOU HAVE TRAINING TO DO!" yelled a very angry German. To make it easier for everyone…and by everyone I mean me…we'll just call him German.

Once again Italy has skipped out of his training, which angered Germany greatly. Germany was trying to find the Italian, screaming his head off. How…intelligent of him.

On the other hand, Japan was busy petting a cat.

Back in the world of weird motherfucking people

"THE FLAMES NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAAAY!" yelled Tatania, breaking the neighbors' eardrums. Everyone else had red irk marks on their faces. "You need a life." deadpanned Light.

Tatania glared at the boring girl and left the 'wonderful' machine. "And you need a personality." Tatania replied, causing the demon inside Light to wake-up. Good going…take note of the sarcasm.

For whatever reason, the machine decided to spit out small magical flames…somehow not burning down the house. Thank god…we don't need Light to have a mental breakdown or some shit.

After many random songs, Tatania decided she wanted to sing a song with Penny. "I wanna sing 'Dancing Queen' with Penny!" she yelled. Light turned to her mild acquaintance in horror. "Dude K-pop is EVIL!" she yelled. "We second that." added the others. "DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!" yelled Tatania.

Girls' Generation  
>Let's dance!<br>Hit the beat and take it to the fast line

Yeah Yeah Yeah~  
>Yeah Yeah Yeah~<br>Yeah Yeah Yeah~  
>Yeah Yeah Yeah~<p>

Mudae wi (oh oh)  
>Neoreul cheoeum bwasseul ttae (oh oh)<br>Nae juwie sigandeureun modu meomchugo  
>Gaseumman ttwieo<p>

Pyeongbeomhan naui insaengeul bakkwojun  
>Neon naui Dancing Queen<br>Jiruhan naui ilsangeul kkaewojun harutbamui party

Nae mameul sarojamneun daensing  
>Geu hwaryeohan somssi<br>Neoui geu igijeogin maepsi  
>Geu ajjilhan sexy<br>Sum makhil deut hae~ Yeah Yeah

Hanchameul jina (oh oh)  
>Naega mudae wieseo (oh oh)<br>Geuttae geudaecheoreom chumchugo noraehae  
>Machi kkumgata~ Jeongmallo!<p>

Pyeongbeomhan naui insaengeul bakkwojun  
>Neon naui Dancing Queen<br>Jiruhan naui ilsangeul kkaewojun harutbamui kkum

Nae mameul sarojamneun daensing  
>Geu hwaryeohan somssi<br>Neoui geu igijeogin maepsi  
>Geu ajjilhan sexy<br>Rideume momeul matgyeo neo~ Yeah Yeah~ Ssa!

Neon naui Dancing Queen  
>Nuga mworaedo! Yeongwonhi!<br>(I don't care what anyone thinks cause you're the one who makes me dance. You're one the who makes me sing. Can't nobody be my Dancing Queen but you.)  
>Nae maeumsogui seuta<br>Neon naui hero! Neon naui hero! Neon naui hero! ~  
>(I get the chills when I see you move, see you groove. The way you shake your body is look at me everybody! Your dancing makes me hot! )<p>

Dancing ( Dancing~ )  
>Geu hwaryeohan dancing (Naui hwaryeohan dancing )<br>Ni igijeogin maepsi (Oh naui igijeogin Mercy! )  
>Geu ajjilhan sexy (Ooh~ Yeah! ) (Show me your dance! )<br>Rideume momeul matgyeo neo~ Yeah Yeah

Nal sarojabeun dancing (Dancing)  
>Ni geu hwaryeohan somssi (Somssi)<br>Geu igijeogin maepsi (Hoo-hoo! )  
>Nae geu ajjilhan sexy (Sexy)<br>Sum makhil deutan neo~ Yeah! Yeah Yeah Yeah~ (Dancing Dancing! Show me now, Show me now! )

Bring it on!

Party (Molla Molla Eh~)  
>Jeormeumeul bultaeul dancing party (Eh)<br>Modu da hamkke hae party (Ooh~)  
>Jeolmeumeul bultaeul dancing party<br>Eh~ Eh~ Eh~

Once the song was done, Nini-chan noticed a greenish glow emitting from the machine. "What's that?" she asked. "What?" asked the others, finding a giant boot appeared and stomped on them. "DA FUK?" yelled Penny.

"…Weren't we supposed to go to Japan for school soon?" randomly asked Ally. "Yes, but apparently life says no." replied Light.

When the boot stepped off them, Light was in the middle of a conference room. An empty conference room at that. The only inhabitant…other than herself was an albino person.

"What the FUCK?!" she yelled, slowly realising where she was.

The albino guy laughed weirdly, taking his feet off the table. "So you did wake up, unawesome girl." he said, proving Light's suspicions that he was German.

Her hand collided with her face as she internally told herself. _Do not call him Prussia. Do not call him Prussia. Do not call him Prussia._

"How lame. You're ignoring my awesomeness!" Prussia said, laughing again.

Light tried to ignore the loud German, and looked around the room, noticing her friends weren't there.

"By any chance has there been anyone else…like me…I here?" she asked.

Prussia shook his head. "Nope! Just my awesomeness and your unawesomeness." he said.

Light rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed, even though she loved Prussia he was still an annoying motherfucker.

"Careful now, if your ego gets any bigger you'll explode, Governor." she sarcastically said.

Prussia's mouth hung open for a few moments, taking in her sassiness. Just as quickly as it came it left, though. "I like you, _frau_, what's your name?" he asked.

Light almost broke into a smile. "Let's just say my name contradicts my personality." she replied.

Prussia frowned for a moment. "You're name's Complaisant?" he asked, stupidly.

Light's hand smacked onto her face. "No you dumbass it's Light!" she yelled.

Prussia laughed obnoxiously again, for whatever reason that pleases him. "Well I am the AWESOME Pr- Gilbert Beilshmidt!" he yelled.

Light sighed. This was going to be a looooooooong, eternity.

Suddenly, something very important crossed her mind. Prussia watched as the girl's face contorted into pure fear. "Oh no." she whispered.

Prussia…or Gilbert, watched her confused. "Are you okay, _frau_?"

She suddenly grabbed his arms and begun shaking him. "You don't understand! If they're not here they could be ANYWHERE! Oh dear god they're going to blow up a country or something. I KNEW there was a reason Prussia had to be 'dissolved'!" she ended up saying to herself at the end.

Gilbert was starting to get scared of the girl in front of him, shaking him like there was no tomorrow. Probably because there would be without Light around to make them behave.

At that moment, Gilbert did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this. He pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed the number he wanted. Within moment the person picked up the phone. "Ludwiiiiiiig. We have a probleeeeeem!" Gilbert whined.

For whatever reason, Ludwig…or Germany…whatever you want to think of it as, thought it was a great idea to bring Light back to his house to question her.

After formalities were said, Ludwig got right into business. "Why are you here?" Ludwig asked in an intimidating manner…if you were Italian. "No clue." replied the sassy teenager.

Ludwig frowned, displeased. "Where did you come from?" he tried. "I don't want to get into too much detail but when my mom and my dad decided to have me they-" Ludwig immediately cut her off. "Answer me properly, verdamnit!" he yelled.

Light blinked for a moment. "So then the doctors cut me out of my mom's uterus and I was born." she said.

Gilbert was in the corner, dying of laughter. This girl was awesome! But he would never admit that out loud.

Ludwig looked quite frustrated. "How long have you known Gilbert?" he said through gritted teeth.

Light looked thoughtfully at the albino German before answering. "Maybe…half an hour." she replied.

Ludwig defeated looked at the girl. "Fine. Why did _mein bruder _call me for this then?" he asked.

This time Light actually answered seriously. "I have six friends who are, I don't even fucking know where, and they are…special. Let's just say they may be the end of some countries they're that…dumb, destructive and flat out insane." she explained.

Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged glances for a moment. "Mein Gott…" they both said.

-Meanwhile-

Penny and Tatania were in the middle of a forest. An enhaaaaanteeeed fooooreeeeest! Okay, fuck no.

Anyways, they were in the forest searching for anyone else. Mostly because Penny would rather die than spend any more time with Tatania. All they could see were trees, bushes, fallen leaves and twigs, a random box of tomatoes, more trees. Wait…did anyone else see that box of tomatoes? Of course you did, I wrote that!

"What the hell?" Penny asked no one in particular, going towards the box.

"Hello to you! I am the box of tomatoes fairy! I come in peace! Let us be friends and play with each other!" said a high, distinctly Italian voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Penny yelled again, jumping away from the box.

"I think someone's in the box." Tatania stupidly stated.

"You're wrong! There's no one inside! DO NOT OPEN THE BOX!" The Italian voice yelled again.

Penny got over the shock of the box quickly because she was a Hetalia fan…and knew where this was going.

"Hey dude I know you're in the box. Okay I'm opening it." she said. Attempting to take the top off.

"Why are you ignoring me?! What point is it to try to see the box of tomatoes fairy's guts?!" the poor Italian wailed.

Penny pulled on the top of the box harder, finally prying it off the rest of the box. Tatania peered inside, just as the Italian popped out.

"Wah! I'm so sorry; you were right! I am not a box of tomatoes fairies at all! It was all lies! Lies! LIES! Please don't shoot me; I'm too young to die, and what if I don't die but am just mortally wounded and forced to lie there in misery in a pool of my own blood?! Please I'll do anything! Well, I mean within reason… I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEEEE!" Italy yelled. He soon noticed that this wasn't WW1 and it wasn't Germany trying to kill him.

"Wait you're not Ger- Ludwig. Who are you, bellas?" asked Italy.

Penny looked at Tatania with a 'should we trust him' face. Tatania returned a serious look before she reverted back to her annoying clueless self. "I'm Tatania and this is Penny!" she exclaimed.

Penny yelled at her mercilessly for minutes, reprimanding her about randomly telling strangers who they were. Tatania started crying, causing Italy to cry and in the end giving Penny a headache. Now she knows how Light feels.

"So…why were you pretending to be a box of tomatoes fairy?" asked Penny.

"Oh. Ludwig was looking for me because I skipped training again today and he was really mad and it made me scared and I didn't want him to yell at me because that's scary." the Italian rambled on about how Ludwig was so scary.

Penny on the other hand was at a loss of anything other than annoyance. _Why me?_ she thought to herself.

And that's how Penny and Tatania ended up in the house of a very cheerful, oblivious Italian and his grumpy older brother.

That meeting was…wow…

"Fratello I'm back!" yelled Italy as soon as they arrived at his and Romano's house.

Romano was about to yell at Italy when he noticed Penny and Tatania. "WHAT THE CRAPOLA ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE RAGAZZAS, YOU IDIOTA BASTARDO!" he yelled.

"Meet Tatania and Penny, Lovi.~" Feliciano said, ignoring R- Lovino's string of swearing.

"Jesus fucking Christ…" Penny grumbled under her breath.

-On that awkward note, let's go see Germany and Prussia and Light again-

Germany had left at least an hour ago to find Italy again, but to no avail. On the other hand, he did find someone. A certain blonde someone everyone has come to know and...well actually I hope you don't…love.

Light, who had been stuck with Prussia, looked up when Germany returned to see said person. "Oh my God…" she whispered.

"LIIIGHT!" yelled Ally, running over to her.

Light pushed Ally away before a hug could happen. "Don't touch me." she deadpanned. Though Ally didn't listen and hugged her anyways.

"THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT TATANIA!" Ally yelled, crying tears of joy.

Light sighed, and patted the blonde girl's head. "I know the feels bro…though maybe it would have been better if you were her." Light said thoughtfully.

Ally looked at her friend like she was insane. "What?" she asked, confused.

"The apocalypse is upon us." Light replied in a dramatic voice.

Ally thought it over for a moment before realizing what Light meant. "Ah shit."

**A/N: Did that look kind of familiar? Yeah. I literally used chapter 1 of the Ouran one and changed it around a bit to make it more Hetalia like. Oh no...what have I done?**


	2. Chapter 2-What Just Happened?

**A/N: Here we go...another chapter of funness. I have no idea what's going on...lol. Sorry for the OOCness of some people. *coughcoughcoughyoullseewholater***

-With the Italy bros, Tatania and Penny-

Somehow a day passed already. It was an excruciatingly long day for Penny and Lovino, since…well it's Tatania and Feliciano so what do you expect? The happy Italian and the destructive moron were getting along quite well.

While Penny contemplated jumping out the window, Feliciano finally decided. "Let's go to Ger- Luddy's place! Ve~"

Feli pulled his brother and the two girls along for the ride, much to the dismay of everyone else but himself. Lovino was too busy yelling at his brother to care about the fact Antonio was stalking him…again. Holy fucking shit Spain's a creepy mother fucker…but we still love him…except Lovino.

When they arrived at the house, Germany looked extremely displeased. "ITA- FELICIANO! WHY DID YOU SKIP TRAINING AGAIN?!" he yelled. Italy hid behind Lovino, Antonio and the two girls as this happened. And of course Lovino began yelling at both of them. Antonio just kind of stood there, doing nothing…as did Penny and Tatania.

"Penny I'm boooored." Tatania groaned, annoyingly. In return, Penny took out her noise cancelling headphones, though no one really knew how she got them back.

Antonio, being the oblivious person he is, ignored all conflict around himself and randomly asked. "Where's Gilbert?"

Germany quit yelling at the pasta brothers for a moment to realize Gilbert had disappeared…along with Light and Ally. "Mein gott…" he whispered.

-Time skip brought to you by Kumakuji-

Light and Ally were being dragged around by Gilbert, whist he tried to find anyone he could hang out with. This was proving to be pointless, as it should, since they are in…actually…where are they?

"We're lost aren't we?" Light deadpanned.

Gilbert slowly looked towards her with a nervous look on his face. "N-nein." he stuttered, unconvincingly.

She facepalmed at the albino German, dramatically, to show how disappointed in him she was.

He gave her a sheepish smile, causing her to become even angrier.

"I know! We can follow the stars!" Gilbert exclaimed, suddenly.

That's when Light snapped. "WE ARE IN BROAD DAYLIGHT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled, angrily.

Gilbert, unawesomely, screamed. This girl better not be like Hungary. "I'm SORRY FRAU! STOP BEING UNAWESOME!" he yelled. "IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT WE'RE LOST!" she yelled back.

Meanwhile, Ally was recording this amusing scene with her iPhone. This was going to be one for the internet.

Gilbert then coughed, reverting back to the arrogant…but awesome…albino he is. "The awesome me will get mein awesomeness and the fraus out of here!" he declared, striking a pose.

Unfortunately for him, Light deflated his ego again when she mentioned, "You're the reason we got lost in the first place, Gilbo."

Ally would have done a spit take if she had been drinking something. "Gilbo?" she asked confused. "It sounds like dildo." Light replied. Then Ally proceeded to laugh her ass off, as Prussia glared at her.

"Totally unawesome…" grumbled Gilbert, as they began following Light. This girl was very high on his unawesome people list. Though it's not like Light really cared. She knew Prussia was so bi-polar he would forget about it tomorrow.

Somehow they had found themselves near a large body of water. Gilbert gave Light a sarcastic look, which she did not return in anyway because she was staring at the water in slight confusion. Ally noticed this and began waving her hand in front of Light's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" Ally asked.

Light did jump or anything, but what surprised both Gilbert and Ally was her random notion of, "I've been here before…but I don't know when…or how. I've never been in…are we in Germany?" she asked.

When Gilbert nodded her suspicions were correct. "I don't remember ever coming to Germany with my parents but I SWEAR I've been here before. It looks the exact same…" Light mumbled to herself mostly.

Gilbert watched Light for a while longer, because she reminded him of someone he met a long time ago. A girl who taught him to never fall in love with humans. But EWWWW love! Gross!

He slightly winced at the memory of when he was the Teutonic Knights.

"Well, frau, I guess you didn't know where you were going? So unawesome!" Gilbert said, like a snarky ass hat. Light glared at him intensely. "I have a name you know." she hissed through her teeth.

Gilbert shrugged. "I'm aware. I just don't give a shit." he replied.

Thankfully Ally was there to stop Light from attempting to murder him.

"Asshat…" mumbled Light, as they started following Gilbert again. "I believe the word you are looking for is awesome." Gilbert replied.

From behind himself, he could feel the cloud of depressing aura from Light. In a small way he felt a little sorry for the overly angry girl. In fact, he didn't really know what happened to her previously to make her like so. Then again he shouldn't be the one to talk. He lived through World War 2 and the fucking Berlin Wall, damnit! He'd watched his people die and felt their pain. He experienced way more in life than this angry Japanese-Canadian girl, so what the hell was her unawesome problem.

Ally and Light exchanged glances, since Gilbert had been mumbling this to himself.

Sure, they knew he was Prussia but seriously, you'd be thinking '_what the actual fuck_' too if you heard that for yourself.

Instead, to humor Gilbert, they said nothing and acted like nothing ever happened.

Gilbert, when he finally broke out of his 'awesome' thoughts, decided to break the awkward silence.

"So…what are your other friends like?" Honestly he was scared what the answer would be. If they were anything like Light he would die of unawesomeness and depressing/angry people.

Light was the one who sighed, and answered the question. "One is an insane psychopath. Another is annoyingly oblivious at times. Another is a midget. There's one disturbingly quiet person and finally we have…Juanita…no words, dude. No words can describe her." Gilbert gave her a confused stare. "Don't ask. You'll meet her soon…hopefully." Light waved off.

Then Gilbert was scared for his life…and awesomeness.

Gilbert didn't notice the next thing that happened until it was too late. The mean frau literally walked off the road into the bigass lake. "…Ach Scheiße…" Gilbert groaned.

-Meanwhile with the Italians and Germany-

"..and that's why Light won't let me write fanfictions anymore." Tatania concluded her story.

Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio and Ludwig all shuddered from her horrifying tale of her journey to Smutland. Penny, however, had heard the story before…and she knew exactly what fanfiction Tatania was talking about.

-Well…let's see what someone else is up to, shall we?-

An annoyed red-head trudged after the annoying ten year old in a sailor suit. A SAILOR suit!

Lexie had gotten through all the mainstream creepypastas AND Five Nights At Freddy's without even breaking a sweat so an annoying motherfucking ten year old should be no problem, right? WRONG! This Peter kid was the most worst little shit she'd ever met in her life.

If Peter wasn't ten she would be concerned as to where he was leading her. It was supposedly to his mother and father.

The biggest problem about this kid was he would NOT _shut up_. Apparently his older brother Arthur was being a jerk to Peter and doing a bunch of mean things that caused Peter to rant about for minutes on end. This trek could not get any longer in her mind.

Finally they arrived at a relatively large house. Unfortunately Peter still didn't shut the fuck up. In fact he was talking even more now.

Just as Lexie was about to yell at the annoying little shit, a man with spikey blonde hair opened the door. Immediately he noticed the red head's increasingly annoyed expression…and just her in general, before speaking to Peter. "Who's that?" he asked.

"It's a girl I found just roaming around the streets lost. I thought Papa Sw-Berwald and Mama could help her out…and the British jerk of jerks –' Sealand started ranting to Denmark about England, as the Dane watched Lexie's glare on the boy become more murderous.

"HEY TINO! PETER'S BACK!" yelled Mathias, trying to get the kid to shut his face.

He practically pulled the two younger people inside the house so no one would witness the murder Lexie looked like she was about to commit.

Within moments, the other four Nordics arrived. They all took notice of the annoyed girl and smiling Sealand.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Iceland.

-Aaaaand back to Prussia-

Germany sighed in relief. He got through another one of Italy's visits that he always dragged Romano to. That was never a pleasant experience for the German nation. The two girls Italy brought with him were strange, indeed. He wondered if they were the Light and Ally girls' friends.

Shoot, he should have asked…

Anyways, he was finally happy to have peace and quiet for a while.

Just as Germany sat down to read his book on how to understand happy Italians, the front door was thrown open to reveal a soaked Light, Prussia and a laughing Ally.

Prussia was too busy glaring at everything to even contribute to Light and Ally's conversation.

"For the last FUCKING time it's not funny!" Light yelled. "Yes it is! That was probably your first dumb moment in this fanfiction!" Ally said.

There was a large crash, to which everyone looked at the broke fourth wall. Jeenius glared murderously at Ally before fixing the wall.

For some reason, they forgot that happened.

"I could have DIED why are you laughing!?" Light asked. Instead of a real answer, Light was graced with Ally's laughter.

"So…what's happened to you?" asked Germany.

Prussia ignored his brother, and went to his room…in the basement as Light and Ally continued to argue.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Germany groaned.

**A/N: Well there you go. Sorry for OOC Mathias and Emil.**


	3. Chapter 3-Musical Numbers

**A/N: Don't ask how this one got up so quickly because I don't have an answer...just sit tight for the Black Butler one I'm low on ideas and plot. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Ve~ Let's go visit Luddy!" the cheerful Italian told his brother, Antonio and the girls.

Romano and Penny groaned. "We were just there yesterday." Penny stated.

The only thing they were answered with was Feliciano's "Ve~"

-Meanwhile-

Gilbert woke up with almost no recollection of the previous day. He shrugged and assumed it was unawesome or something.

Now for the next order of business…why was he soaked? Oh well. He's still awesome. Time to shower!

As the personification of Prussia grabbed his music playing device and turned it to Queen, he didn't notice the girl who's interest had suddenly been acquired upon hearing the wonderful music.

"…I knew I like Prussia for a reason…" she mumbled, before returning to the YouTube video she was watching.

-Time skip brought to you by…wait who is that over there?-

When the Italians, Antonio and the girls arrived they were greeted by the strange sight of Ally.

Ally noticed them at the exact same time, pausing whatever she was doing. Immediately Ally ran inside the house screaming her head off. "LIIIIIIGHT! LIIIGHT! IT'S TATANIA! FIND COVER OR SOMETHING! AHHHHHHHH!" the crazy blonde yelled.

Penny's jaw metaphorically hit the floor as she stared after her friend shocked. "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" she yelled after Ally. Her attempts were futile because Ally had already disappeared into the house.

On the other hand, Lovino, Antonio and Feliciano stared confused. "What the hell just happened?" asked Lovino, speaking for everyone.

-Baby time skip-

When the tiny group was actually invited inside by Ludwig they were greeted with another special sight. Well it actually wasn't special at all. Light was busy reading Game of Thrones, since Ally randomly found her bag of crap wherever Ludwig found Ally. Ally was…being Ally and watching 50% Off. Gilbert was petting Gilbird.

"Hey Light." said Penny. Light simply looked up, nodded, and went back to Game of Thrones.

Tatania pouted at Light…god damnit…"Why are you being so boring?" she asked.

Light looked up again, to glare at her. "What did you expect? A musical number?" she asked sarcastically.

Lovino watched the girl impressed with her ability to deal with…Tatania…ugh…god was that girl annoying.

Only then did they notice Tatania never answered. Light dropped her book in annoyance. "You were expecting that weren't you?" she asked.

When Tatania nodded Light, expectantly, flipped a table. Lovino began to like Light even more, since it made Ludwig angry. Gilbert was busy laughing, as was Antonio, Ally and Penny, and Feliciano was crying.

"If it's a fucking musical number you want, you'll fucking get it. But just remember, you asked for it." Light said, nodding towards Ally and Penny. When they realised what she meant, they smiled mischievously.

"That song?" they asked, at the same time. "You know it." replied Light, giving off a smile similar to Gilbert's, which seriously scared Ludwig…and everyone but Gilbert.

Out of nowhere music started playing, which scared the nations. Where the hell was it coming from. Even so, Gilbert liked it. Light's face looked so similar to his now, just as Penny had an expression similar to Antonio and Ally to Francis. The only difference, was…well they were girls and their voices remained the same.

**Light: **Nandatte dekiru ze  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Konkyo wa muyou ya de  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Sonna otoshigoro  
><strong>All:<strong> Oretachi no nichijou

**Light:** Jissai muteki da ze  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Genki ga ichiban ya de  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Ai ga katsuryoku sa  
><strong>All:<strong> Sorezore no yarikata de

**Ally: "** Kawaii mon amuuru" as Ally sang she made a tiny hand heart to no one in particular.  
><strong>Light: "<strong> Mitorechau ze" Light stepped over the table she flipped earlier to high five Penny.  
><strong>Penny:<strong> "Otoko yasakai kan'nin naa" For some reason, Penny looked slightly confused while singing this line.

**All:** Kakan na nichijou  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Hona ikouka  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Itsu datte sekai wa ugoiteru  
><strong>Light:<strong> "Saikyou! Yukai da ze" as Light finished her line she started laughing like Gilbert, oh and she's also standing on the table. Just saying.  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Wanpaku ya naa  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Jouzetsu na jounetsu ni mi o yudane  
>Bara iro no mainichi o okurou<br>**Light:** "Oresama no mama de" Light finally got off the table…thank god.

Meanwhile, Antonio and Gilbert were thoroughly enjoying this, Lovino and Ludwig are another story.

**Penny:** Gyousan waraou na  
><strong>Light:<strong> Hitori mo tanoshii ze  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Gokujou no randebuu  
><strong>Light and Penny:<strong> "Sorezore no hirusagari" The two girls were pretending they were so far away from each other, when in reality they were right beside each other. (I don't fucking know.)

**Ally:** Sutoraiki ni  
><strong>Light:<strong> "Burogu koushin" Light was now holding her laptop like the Lion King.  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Shiesuta kate hissu ya

**All:** Jiyuu na jousou  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Shiritai kai?  
><strong>Light:<strong> Itsu datte ore wa tomaranee  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Shuukaku tanoshii naa  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Ai o katarou  
><strong>Light:<strong> Kodoku na jounetsu mo saikou da ze  
>Gokigen ni mainichi sugosu n da ze<br>**Penny:** Taiyou no shita de

**All:** Kakan na nichijou!  
><strong>Light:<strong> Saa iku ze  
><strong>Penny:<strong> Itsu de mo sekai wa ugoitoru  
><strong>Ally:<strong> Kan'nou bi no tsuikyuu  
><strong>Light:<strong> Don'yoku da ze  
><strong>Peny:<strong> Shaberi na jounetsu mo ee mon yaro?  
>Kigen you ashita mo sugosou naa<p>

**Ally: **Mune ni kagayaku  
><strong>All: <strong>Kachikan o daite.

Finally the song ended, to the disappointment of Antonio and Gilbert, but to the joy of Ludwig and Lovino. Feliciano clapped, as did Tatania. Light, Penny and Ally were trying to keep straight faces. It didn't work out.

"We are so great!" said Ally, causing the other two to burst out laughing. They said nothing, just laughed.

When their laughs finally died down, Light's face turned absolutely serious. "No. That was stupid….ly AWESOME!" she yelled, as a grin grew back onto her face.

The three of them all jumped at the same time, high-fiving like pros. "BAD FRIENDS TRIO FOR THE WIN!" they yelled, while doing so.

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged glances thinking the same thing. Those girls were like the female versions of themselves and Francis. If only Francis were there. Then they started to wonder, what was Francis doing at the moment.

-With Francis-

The ever so passive-aggressive Juanita was watching him from across the room. If he got any closer she would make sure the sun never shines upon him ever again. Francis even understood that. He was cowering in the corner, crying.

What did he do to deserve this?

-Back to what were previously at-

Light, Penny and Ally realised people were staring at them, finally, and returned to their other personalities.

"What?" Light asked annoyed.

"Well, chica…your song was just so…" Antonio tried to say. "SO AWESOME! LIKE THE AWESOME ME!" yelled Gilbert, for his Spanish friend.

The three girls exchanged glances. "Did you actually like it that much?" they all asked. When the two nations nodded, they exchanged glances again. "Well if you like it so much we can give the lyrics to you…then you can do whatever you want with it." Light said.

Antonio and Gilbert practically fangirl squealed at this request. God and I only know why they squealed like any Hetalia fangirl when they see Chibiromano. Light, Ally and Penny supressed their laughter, at the nation's actions. "Give me a couple of minutes and it'll be done, k?" Light said. Her answer was another fangirl squeal from the two.

Meanwhile, Tatania was pouting again. "Why didn't I get a part in this?" she asked.

The three others froze for a moment. "We're the Bad _FRIENDS TRIO_, not the Bad Mild Acquaintances Quartet." Light replied.

The room, excluding Tatania tried to supress their laughter. God DAMN is Light sassy. Yes, even Lovino couldn't help himself.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot…uh…who the hell are you?" Light asked the Italies and Antonio. Penny and Ally facepalmed at her sudden Romano-itis. Also at the fact she already knew who everyone was…oh wait it's so people don't get suspicious.

Feliciano was still happy and cheerful because…well he's Feliciano. He's ALWAYS happy. On the other hand Antonio was ever so slightly surprised that she had Romano-itis…though he didn't know it was called that at the time. In other words, Light has been introduced as a professional tsundere to everyone new in the room.

"Ve~ Ciao, bella! I'm Feliciano and this is my fratello Lovino!" chirped the happy Italian.

As expected, Lovino yelled at his brother for introducing him to strangers. Antonio tried to stop him, but easily gave up because this was Lovino he was dealing with. Instead the Spanish man turned to the girls with a smile on his face, then again when isn't there a smile on Spain's face? "Hola, chicas. I'm Antonio!" he said.

From the corner Lovino was trying to choke Feliciano from, he started to yell at Antonio. God only knows why, and what he was yelling. Eventually Ludwig tried to separate the brothers, in which Lovino started yelling at him about.

Meanwhile, Gilbert was laughing his ass off along with the girls, taking a video of the scene. "This is one for YouTube and Tumblr." Light said. Gilbert nodded in agreement, and kesesese-d.

After a while, it started getting too loud and annoying for Light, so she started to leave. "I'm going to watch anime. Byyyyyyyyyyye." she said. Ally, Penny and Tatania quickly followed after her yelling. "Wait for uuuuuuuuuuuus."

Minutes into watching 50% Off, the nations entered the room they were in. That probably wasn't a good idea because they walked into Light reciting Nagisa's line. "Sup sluts. Guess who just got out of prison!"

The room went silent, since the girls noticed the nations standing at the door slightly confused and shocked. Light coughed awkwardly. Ally and Penny nodded to each other, signaling something.

"Sluts?" Penny asked. "Prison?" Ally asked. They both dramatically gasped before yelling. "NAGISA?!" Light coughed again, this time to hide a laugh. "Yeaaaaaaah." she said in her best Nagisa voice, which was actually quite accurate.

The nations were all quite confused still, but rolled with it.

"So Nagisa, it's been a while since you drowned Shinji in the deep end and tried to burn down the swim club." Ally said. "Shinji was a bitch-ass poser. Whatever. I did my time. Joined the prison swim team, got out on good behaviour. Hah! Believe that." Light said. Penny looked over at her with a deadpan face. "You broke out didn't you?" "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" Light yelled, before the fell over laughing.

"Nagisa is so great." Ally said. The other two nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile the nations were still watching them confused. "What the fuck are you talking about?" asked Lovino. The girls laughed again. "It's just quotes from an abridged anime series we watch called 50% Off. I swear I haven't been in prison…recently." Light said. Light and Ally were too busy dying of laughter to contribute.

"I don't get it." said Tatania. Immediately they all stopped, with glares on their faces. "Of course you don't." Light said. "Geez Tatania get with the program." Ally said. "50% OOOOOOFFFFFFFFFF!" yelled Penny.

There was another silence. "Time for Hetalia!" yelled Light. "Oh no…" groaned Penny.

On the other hand, Tatania was extremely excited. "Yay! We get to see the Italies! I want the grumpy one!" she squealed. "Dude I called dibs on Romano four years ago!" Light yelled from her laptop. Tatania was not fazed at all by this. "Then I can have Prussia!" she exclaimed. "I claimed him four years ago also." Light said. "And don't you dare even think about Norway." she added-hissed. Tatania never said anything, proving Light's suspicions that Tatania also wanted Norway.

"…Norway's mine though." Penny said. "I know, but everything is more threatening when I say it…or Russia. But I'm not Russia so I guess it doesn't count. Bleeeeh words." Light said.

Suddenly a thought crossed Ally's mind. "I thought you WERE Prussia…or Prussia was your spirit animal. Like how France is mine…and also Grell." she asked. Light paused for a moment. "Which is why I'm a perfect Prussia…I love myself." Light said.

The nations were absolutely confused now. "What are you talking about NOW?!" asked Germany. Unfazed at all, Light replied. "Anime. We are talking about anime." she replied, as Penny and Ally tried not to laugh. Germany wasn't taking this for an answer. These girls were talking about claiming his brother, ROMANO of all people, Norway and France. "I think you are lying." Germany said. "BITCH I SAID WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ANIME! YOU BETTER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL SKIN YOUR DAMN MUSCLES OFF!" Light yelled.

On the other hand, Spain felt lonely, since no one had mentioned him. "What anime are you talking about?" he asked. "Hetalia." they all replied at the same time.

Ludwig's eye began twitching. "Why are you all so bothersome?" he asked. Immediately Light whipped her head back at him to give him the Satan-stare. "YOU LEFT US ALONE WITH P-GILBERT ALL DAY YESTURDAY? IT'S FUCKING REVENGE, ASSHAT!" she yelled.

If Ludwig wasn't so annoyed with the girl, Italy and Romano, he would have noticed her slight slip up. Thankfully he didn't.

On the other hand, Gilbert began to remember the past events of yesterday. "That was unawesome, frau." he mumbled. "Wanna know something else that is 'unawesome'. That bag of stuff I have is seemingly endless, and I can find murder weapons in there. So if you don't all shut the fuck up I WILL use them." Light hissed.

They looked at Light's friends, who nodded proving she wasn't lying.

After Jeenius silently built the fourth wall up…AGAIN, is they do that one more time…*cough*

Anyways, Ludwig suddenly got a call from Norway. It was extremely strange because the Nordic nation never called him.

"Hallo?" asked the confused German nation.

"We have a situation." Norway stated, emotionlessly.

Germany resisted rolling his eyes. "Go on…" he said.

"A strange red headed female was dragged over here by Se-Peter. And she doesn't seem to be our citizens. And she's pissed…" deadpanned the Norwegian.

Suddenly Germany turned to the Romano-like girl. "Is one of your friends an annoyed red head?" he asked.

Light, Ally and Penny exchanged glances for a moment. "Sounds like Lexie." concluded Light. The others nodded.

"Gilbert and I are currently in the same situation as you are, as are Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio because the weirdo stalks Lovino. I also have a feeling these aren't the only ones. Update me whenever you can." Germany said. Without waiting for an answer, Ludwig hung up the phone.

"Three down…three to go…" mumbled Light.

The other girls nodded in agreement, silently hoping no one was stuck with France. Unfortunately for him he was about to be casterated.

**A/N: I just realized how mean I am to France. I'm sorry France. Also 50% Off is the greatest! I love Nagisa! **

**Finally, that song is the Bad Touch Trio's song, Overflowing Passion. **

**Yeah my friends and I have a thing where our 'spirit animals' are anime characters. I'm Prussia, Ally's France, 'Penny's' Spain etc...**


	4. Chapter 4-October 22 2014

**A/N: This was a really spontaneous chapter that happened because of the events in Canada today. And really, i know how terrifying it was because the school i go to is in the downtown area. I was in lock-down all day until my mom came and picked me up. And I'm sure if she didn't I would still be in lock-down. Honestly, this was the most terrifying day of my life because no one knew what the dude's deal was and why he did it. **

**At this point we still don't know.**

**Most of all we had a bunch of nervous teachers and a bunch of young children crying, which did not help with the situation of keeping us calm. We didn't know if the dude was going to come in the school and shoot us all. We didn't even know they guy who shot the soldier was dead, yet we were in lock down all day. **

**Despite everything I hope you enjoy the chapter. In it we have a theory my friend and I created. No it's not Ally. We don't go to school together anymore. But I thought I should put it in anyways to showcase how freaked out some of us were.**

Nini-chan was happily petting the pet polar bear of the nice person who found her randomly in the forest. October 22 2014 seemed like an absolutely normal day to her, and really everyone else around the world.

Suddenly, the nice blonde boy seemed to be having some sort of attack. She didn't really know what was happening so she couldn't really do anything to help poor Matthew.

On the other hand, Canada knew something was wrong in the capital. Some person decided to shoot a soldier and fire away at Parliament Hill. This was serious. Someone was declaring war on the peace loving country. The question is who?

In fact, now Canada knew how America felt on 9-11. He finally understood how a terrorist attack felt.

"Uh…Mr Williams, are you alright?" asked Nini-chan, after the young country finally ended his thing. "Y-yeah. Just great, eh?" he whispered, though in reality he was just talking normally…for him.

Nini-chan, wasn't too sure if she should let it drop, but pressing the matter would probably be even worse…and she wasn't exactly one to do that.

Eventually the phone rang, and Matthew left her alone to think for herself. She decided to check the internet to see what was up.

-Meanwhile-

"BRO ARE YOU OKAY?!" America practically screamed into Canada's ear.

Canada sighed at his brother's antics and loud voice. "Alfred you don't need to scream. I can hear you perfectly fine. Also use human names because I have a…guest." Canada said.

"Kay dude, now answer my question ya douche!" America said, still as enthusiastically as before.

Canada paused for a moment to assess the situation in words. "I feel like a bulldozer just crushed me. The capital is in panic right now. Everyone in the downtown area is in lockdown." he replied.

"Woah really? How long will they be like that?" asked America, who was starting to regain his seriousness.

Canada paused again, this time because he didn't know how long everyone in the area, and other government buildings in the city would be like that. "I don't know Alfred. I could be all day. Who knows." he replied.

"You should probably tell Obama about this. You know, for security measures for the US…just in case." Canada continued.

"Yeah I should. Thanks bro and don't worry. The hero will help you!" Alfred shouted at the end, hanging up.

Canada sighed again at his brother's obnoxious behaviour. "Hoser." the Canadian mumbled before going back to Nini-chan.

It wasn't a pretty sight at all.

-Elsewhere-

Juanita groaned to the sound of her phone buzzing loudly. She was trying to sleep, god damnit!

When she saw it was Nini-chan she got a little worried. Nini-chan NEVER texted you first.

The message she received proved her suspicions that something was wrong. Canada was under terrorist attack.

Soon she heard Francis' voice yelling in distress. She couldn't really pick out what the French man was saying, since he was speaking in his native language, but she could guess it was about the issue in Canada. Another good question would be who 'Mathieu' was…

Still, she couldn't act too angry at the French man. She was equally as worried about Nini-chan. By the sounds of it Nini-chan was in Canada. Juanita could also deduce that Mathieu was Canadian too.

The only thing they could really do now was wait until more news came.

The only question was, when would the news come?

-In another place-

Lexie's usual annoyed expression had changed for the first time since she'd met the Nordics. Unfortunately it didn't change to something better. In fact it was worse.

She looked nervous beyond belief, yet she still wouldn't tell the Nordics what was going on. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sealand and Finland had all tried to make her talk, but they were all unsuccessful.

Finally Sweden said, "Wh't 's wr'ng? Y' 'r v'ry sc'r'd."

Lexie looked up to the intimidating Swedish man. "Someone's attacked my home country." she replied, surprising the other Nordics.

_She spoke? _almost all of the thought.

"Wh'ch c'ntry?" Sweden asked.

"Canada." Lexie replied.

For a moment everyone tried to figure out who Canada was. Eventually they figured it out.

Who would attack poor, nice Canadia? Sure he was a ghost half the time, pretty much, but why would someone attack him? Who would do such a thing to a peace keeping country?

"Is your family alright?" asked Finland. "I think so." replied Lexie.

Some of the countries sighed. The world was so messed up these days.

-Penny and Tatania-

Romano was wondering why Tatania was so disturbingly quiet today, so was Italy.

When they found the usually hyperactive girl, they found something seriously wrong. She was completely silent and sitting on a chair with a blank expression on her face.

"Ve~ What's wrong?" asked Italy.

"Something happened in Canada and we're worried for our friends and stuff that are there." replied Penny.

No snarky, rude comments could come out of Romano. This was a serious situation.

"Why would someone do that?" asked Italy.

"Because the world is full of bastards." replied Romano for the girls.

Italy stopped talking and left the room for a bit.

"…he better not be making fucking pasta…" grumbled Romano.

He went to go find his brother, leaving the two girls to their cellphones. What was Light gonna say to this?

-Light and Ally-

By now, Prussia, Germany and most of the world had heard about the shooting in Canada. Now it was just a matter of finding out who the killer was.

Light and Ally had a theory it was ISIS attacking Canada. Thankfully, it was not. Or at least the most thankful you can get in this kind of situation. It was some French-Canadian guy. The big question is, why did he do it?

The dude must have had something against higher authority or something. Why else would they shoot a solider and attack the Parliament building?

When the German brothers went to see how the two girls were holding up, they realised it was a horrible idea.

Light was furiously tapping the screen of her iPhone with a determined look on her face, as Ally tapped away on her iPhone looking mildly pissed. When it seemed like both were done typing they started another text message.

"Frau…are you okay?" asked Prussia.

Just from that, Light angrily yelled incoherently and flipped the table again. "WHY WON'T SHE ANSWER ME?!" she yelled.

Ally looked away from her phone for a moment. "Penny?" she asked.

When Light nodded, Ally couldn't help but smirk slightly. "She answered my texts." she said.

Light yelled and flipped the flipped table again.

That's when Germany stomped over to them. "Would you stop flipping mein table!" he yelled.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING PISSED AT THE MOMENT! SOME GUY DECIDED TO SHOOT UP MY COUNTRY'S PARLIAMENT AND I'M FREAKING OUT OKAY?!" Light returned his yell.

After that Germany back off from the girl. Now…to find Canadia, or whatever that guy's name was, and ask if he was okay…

No that would be too hard, he needed to call a world meeting, something he dreaded…always.


	5. Chapter 5-Something HappensI think

**A/N: Well I uploaded the Black Butler one so I don't feel as bad putting this up now. **

**It's been read for at least four days now. I just felt bad if I uploaded another chapter with plot in this fanfic before uploading one for Black Butler. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter that I don't remember the plot progression of!**

Within a few days, the world meeting was ready to commence. The countries that had found the girls had just left them standing in the building, exploring.

On the other hand, the countries were already beginning to argue over, whatever the hell they usually argue about, which really pissed off Germany. Sure it normally pissed him off, but it was more than usual. This was a serious meeting not one of those things America called when he wanted England to learn how to cook better food.

"EVERBODY SHUT UP! WE HAVE AN ACTUAL PROBLEM AT HAND! AND IF YOU ALL HAD STOPPED ARGUING ABOUT YOUR PAST PROBLEMS FOR FIVE MINUTES IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SOLVED BY NOW!" Germany yelled.

Immediately all the countries shut up. Clearly this was more important than they thought it was.

"Canada. Is there anything you want to say?" asked Germany.

The usually invisible nation jumped at the sudden attention he was receiving. Why was he…ooooooh. That thing. Right. He'd almost forgotten about it since the threat was long gone. In fact, everything was just about normal again.

"We're not worried about anything anymore. The man's dead." Canada quietly replied, and it kind of sounded like he'd said aboot.

The room said nothing for a long moment. "So…nothing is wrong?" asked England.

"Nope." replied Canada.

The room was silent again…before everyone continued to argue about the things they were arguing about before. It was almost as if they forgotten about Canada already.

The little polar bear Canada was holding looked up at him, ignoring the commotion around them to ask, "Who are you?" he asked, confirming Canada's suspicion. "I'm Canada." whispered the Canadian nation.

-Gilbird's awesome time skip-

To say Prussia was bored was a complete understatement. When Germany finally called the other nations down enough so he could speak his brother lost all interest in the meeting and just sat there.

No one asked for his opinion anymore, and really the acted as if he didn't exist at all. He was the awesome Prussia not that brat Sealand!

Probably what made him more angry was when someone actually did acknowledge him it was to pay attention or Hungary was threatening him with her frying pan. Honestly, life as the awesome Prussia wasn't so awesome anymore…not that he'd admit that to anyone.

"Prussia! For the last time pay attention or…" Germany's rant was cut off by some sounds coming from another room.

Normally that wouldn't mean anything to the nations but this time was…different. It was the sound of teenage girls derping off. "…Oh no…" Germany groaned.

He knew Light well enough by now that she would destroy a building before giving in to whatever Tatania's requests were. And putting two and two together meant Light would destroy this building or something if they didn't do anything right now.

"Germany-san. Is everything alright?" asked Japan.

His answer was given when Germany stormed out of the room to find the violent girl and her idiot friends. Little did he know they were all together now. That wasn't going to be pretty.

When the nations opened the door, they were met with Tatania and Juanita jumping up and down, screaming on the top of their lungs, Ally was sitting on the floor painting herself gray (where she got the paint was a good question), Lexie was reciting a creepypasta for some reason, Penny arguing with an empty fish bowl and Nini-chan was dancing around the room. It took a moment for them to find Light, who was sitting in the corner with her head smashing on her knees.

Suddenly Tatania saw the nations and yelled. "LIIIIIIIGHT! THERE ARE POPLE HERE!"

Light never looked up, but answered in a muffled voice. "Shut up and let me convert my religion in peace."

The room suddenly got quieter, in fact it froze for a brief moment. "You're converting?" Tatania asked.

"Yes. Maybe if I become a catholic I'll be graced with friends who aren't stupid shits." Light replied.

The room was silent again for a moment, before Light burst into a fit of giggles. "Yeah like that'll ever happen!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, the catholic nations couldn't help but feel a little offended. Sure it wasn't any of their business, but it still hurt just a tiny bit.

"So, Ludwig, how may I be of assistance in your quest to find the golden dildo?" Light asked.

She paused for a moment before laughing again. "Did I seriously just say that? My inner French is showing." she said, mostly to herself.

"What is with you and your sudden obsession with saying dildo?" asked Ally.

"It's all 50% Off's fault. I blame Octopimp." Light replied.

Ally laughed, as she started to think about 50% Off, and returned to painting herself gray.

"Anyways, let's try that again. What's up?" she asked.

Ludwig, still trying to relieve his anger from her dildo comment, answered in a slow somewhat menacing way. "You were being extraordinarily loud. Shut up or I'll make you."

The other nations shivered at the tone of his voice. Germany was truly terrifying at some points. They just hoped his WW2 wasn't going to start showing again. That would be hell for everyone.

On the other hand, Light smiled brightly at this. "I'm sorry, but my mother already beat you to that…or else I wouldn't exist." she stated.

France, Spain and Prussia laughed at her very Bad Touch Trio like answer…well mostly it was a France-like thing but you know. This girl was awesome when she really wanted to be…but not as awesome as Prussia. No one would ever be as awesome as the awesome Prussia, the awesomest nation *coughpastnationcough* in the world. Germany would say otherwise.

Speaking of which, he looked like he was ready to rip her head off her body. But he didn't want to kill someone's citizen. Despite Canada being so quiet and unnoticeable, when it came to hockey Canada could kill Germany…if one of the girls mysteriously disappeared or something.

Before German could do anything else, England stepped in. "Who are you?"

The girls tried to get the image of him saying that in a Kumajiro voice so they could answer. "I'm Tataniaaaaaaa!" sang…well it's kind of obvious who this is.

"I'm Lexie."

"Juanita…though Frenchy over there knows that already." she said, hissing at France. He took a couple steps away from her.

"I'm Nini-chan. Nice to meet you."

"Penny."

"Sup motherfuckers I'm Ally!" Light just had to facepalm at this…only Ally…

"And I'm the extremely contradictory named, Light!"

They looked at all the other nations expectantly.

And because I don't feel like screwing everyone up I'm just going to tell you who is present: Germany, Prussia, Spain, France, England, America, Canada, Japan, China, Russia, Romano, Belarus, the Baltic Trio, the Nordic Five, South Korea, Poland, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Hungary, Austria, Greece and Turkey. Also…human names not nation names were said.

"Don't you think that was a little extensive?" Light asked, looking towards the fourth wall.

"MOTHERFUCKING DAMNIT COULD YOU NOT DO THAT FOR ONE FUCKING CHAPTER?!" yelled Jennius.

"Um…last chapter…" Light replied.

"That was supposed to be serious….and shut up!" yelled Jeenius, before disappearing and wiping all memories of a broken fourth wall from everyone's mind.

Light then cocked her head, looking at…someone in the sea of nations. Everyone looked around to see who she was looking at. Surprisingly it was Japan.

"Is there a problem Light-san?" asked Japan.

"You look like my brother." she bluntly stated.

A couple of nations snickered at the statement, believing she was being a stereotypical asshat. Said nations were met with her famous glare of death.

"Excuse you for being pricks I was being serious." she stated, a little pissed.

Looking closely Japan realised she did look a lot alike to him. For once someone wasn't being a stereotypical douche…they literally meant it.

The somewhat serious moment was killed off when she suddenly said. "I just realised how stupid calling someone a douche is. Basically all you're doing is calling them a shower."

All her friends began laughing at the statement, though some didn't really understand what it truly meant. It just sounded weird and they rolled with it. France and Canada also joined in on this because they actually understood the joke. It was something only French-speakers would understand.

Meanwhile, Japan made a mental note to solve the mystery of why he looks like Light…other than they are Japanese.

England cleared his throat, wanting the French to stop, and continued on with whatever he wa trying to get at before. "How did you get here?" asked England.

Light looked between her friends, who all had knowing looks. "Do you want the sassy answer or the real answer?" she asked.

The fact that the word sassy had overpowered the room, Germany left to go bang his head on a door or something, was indication that they wanted her sassy answer. "Well you see. My mother and father decided one day, hey let's have another kid…so they-" Light was then cut off b England because he hated it when people talked about smut.

"Fiiiiine. Ugh, you're no fun Eyebrows." she grumbled.

The nations that disliked England, which really was over half the room, snickered at his newfound nickname. "Eyebrows suits you, Iggy." America said.

Then England went off on a rant about not calling him Iggy.

As this happened, the girls heard Light's phone go off. That would meant one thing for them. Time to mess with Light's dignity, if she had any left, and make her do some stupid shit. It was the other girls' favourite part of the day and they'd have to make it really good for missing so man days.

"You have to put your music on shuffle and sing/ dance to the songs that some up until we tell you to stop." Tatania said, with an evil smirk.

Light planted her hand into her face again. "At least it wasn't reciting Flowers for My Valentine: Hetalia style." she mumbled.

Basically she'd have to recite it using some Hetalia pairing…she really shouldn't have mentioned that. Now Tatania had ideas.

Also, since the others knew she had an excessive amount of SNSD, they decided to help her on this magical journey to less dignity.

**A/N: You don't actually have to read this part…it's literally just song lyrics…**

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>[Light] GG<br>[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breath<br>[Light] T R X  
>[All] Bring the boys out<p>

[Penny] Yeah~ You know~  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<br>[Penny] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Ally] Soon as I step on the scene  
>I know that they'll be watching me watching me~<br>[Penny] Get up  
>[Light] Imma be the hottest in this spot<br>There ain't no stopping me~ [Tiffany] That's right [Yoona] stopping me~

[Nini-chan] I know life is a mystery  
>I'm gonna make history<br>I'm taking it from the start  
>[Lexie] Call an emergency<br>I'm watching the phone ring  
>I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
>[Juanita] And we do it and we can't be beat<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Penny] We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Light] Wanna know my secrets  
>But no I'll never tell<br>'Cause I got the magic  
>Touch<br>And I'm not trying to fail  
>That's right<br>[Nini-chan] Yeah fly high  
>[Light] And I-I<br>[Nini-chan] You'll fly high  
>Can't Deny<br>I know I can fly  
>[Lexie] I know life is a mystery<br>I'm gonna make history  
>I'm taking it from the start<br>[Ally] Call an emergency  
>I'm watching the phone ring<br>I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
>[AllAlly] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
>[Tiffany] And we do it and we can't be beat<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Tatania] We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[All] Girl's bring the boys out  
>[Juanita] I wanna dance right now<br>We can show how the girls get down  
>[Light] Yes we go for more than zero<br>Number one everyone should know  
>Check this out<p>

[Tatania] All the boys (x2) want my heart  
>Better know how to rock and don't stop<br>[Penny] Oh G  
>We make it so hot<br>Girl's Generation we won't stop  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

[Light] It's not a fantasy  
>This is right for me<br>Living in like a star~  
>[Ally] Can't get the rest of me<br>Imma be what I wanna be  
>This is deep in my heart~ my heart~<p>

[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
>I know what you see<br>Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
>[AllAlly] Just bring the boys out  
>[AllLexie] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
>Every look will make it hard to breath<br>[All] Bring the boys out  
>[Light] 'Cause the<br>[All/Light] Girl's bring the boys out (x4)

[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
>[Nini-chan] And we do it and we can't be beat<br>[All] B-Bring the boys out  
>[Penny] We're born to win<br>Better tell all your friends  
>'Cause we get it in<br>You know the girls  
>[All] B-Bring the boys out<p>

Somehow this didn't spark any attention on the nations part, they were all arguing still. The girls *coughLightcough* were totally alright with this too.

The next sing that came up was left ignore b Light. "But…" Tatania tried to say.

"No." Light deadpanned.

"Why not?" asked Tatania.

"This is more degrading than usual. No." Light replied, firmly.

"You have t.."

"No." Light said with a Swedish death glare.

Nothing more was said on the matter of this song.

The next one, however, seemed to be alright.

**A/N: Again…skip this if you want.**

[Light] Ttokbaro hae neon jeongmal Bad boy sarangbodan hogishimppun ([Jessica] Ah~)  
>[Juanita] Geu dongan nan neo ttaeme kkamppak sogaseo neom~eogangeoya<p>

[Light] Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo neon Devil Devil neon neon

[Ally] Ne haendeupon sumaneun namjan han geuljaman bakkun yeoja  
>[Penny] Nae kokkaji yeokgyeoun Perfume nugu geonji seolmyeonghaebwa<p>

[Penny] Neon nae mollae nugul mannaneun kkeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeonni  
>[Tatania] Ttwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol<p>

[All] You better run run run run run  
>[Nini-chan] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae<br>[All] You better run run run run run  
>[Lexie] Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey<br>[Ally] Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
>[All] You better run run run run run<br>[Tatania] Ttak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo Run Devil Devil Run Run

[Lexie] Nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit dareun yeojal kkok heulteobwa  
>[Penny] Na eopseul ttaen neon Super Playboy gogae deureo daedaphaebwa<p>

[Juanita] Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo neon Devil Devil neon neon

_By this point_ the nations _had begun to notice what was going on. They were slightly terrified of the girls…except South Korea, who was happy that they were singing SNSD._

[All] You better run run run run run  
>[Light] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae<br>[All] You better run run run run run  
>[Nini-chan] Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey<br>[Light] Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
>[All] You better run run run run run<br>[Penny] Ttak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo Run Devil Devil Run Run  
>[Ally] Neon jaemi eopseo maeneo eopseo Run Devil Devil Run Run<p>

[Nini-chan] Yae na gateun ae eodido eopseo  
>[Tatania] Janmeori gullyeoseo shilmanghaesseo<br>[Nini-chan] Nan gyaenedeul boda deo daedanhae  
>[Tatania] Neo geureoke keoseo mwo dwellae<br>[Ally] Kkabulji mallaetji  
>[Penny] Neol saranghae jul ttae jarharaetji<p>

[All] You better run run run run run  
>[Juanita] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae<br>[All] You better run run run run run ([Taeyeon] Run run run run run)  
>[Penny] Nal butjabado gwanshim kkeodullae Hey<br>[Lexie] Deo meotjin naega dweneun nal gapajugesseo itji ma  
>[All] You better run run run run run ([Taeyeon] You better run run run)<p>

[Light] I neolbeun sesang baneun namja neo hana ppajyeobwatja  
>[Ally] Kkok naman bwajul meotjin namja nan gidarillae honja<p>

When the girls realised they had created an audience, the immediately got off the table and stopped. Light had begun glowering because the nations saw her perform, possibly, the most ridiculous dance ever while singing Korean horribly. Little did she know the nations actually liked it.

"Anyways…what were we saying before?" asked Light, trying to get attention away from what they just witnessed.

"How did you get here? And no ridiculous, unlady like answers!" England yelled.

Light and her friends crowded around for a mini group meeting. "What's an unlady like answer?" Light whispered.

Being a tom-boy, violent person was the only thing Light really knew…so basically she was Hungary with full knowledge of being a girl…or Romano and Prussia mashed into one secret love-child…which she isn't so fuck off.

"Okay….sooo….someone else take this. I feel my sass coming." Light said, causing some nations to laugh…and her friends to giggle.

The others looked extremely lost, or disinterested. That could only mean one thing.

"Are you guys seriously that fucking lazy? God I hate you all." she sighed.

"But you love us too, right?" asked Tatania.

Light gave her a blank stare. "Sleep first, then dream." she then deadpanned, before returning her attention to England.

She noticed the other nations snickering at her jokes, which caused her to frown more. Not because she was mad or anything, she was just letting her tsundere show more than usual.

"Personally I, myself, and Ally came from Ludwig's house. Tatania and Penny came from the Mario brothers'…and the rest I don't fucking know. As for how we legit got here…like how we ended up in these places, it was from the powers of the darkest sun that casts it's menacing rays on the furthest madness." Light explained.

The roomed was filled with silence again. "My obsession with 50% Off is getting out of hand…" Light mumbled, as the room's other inhabitants nodded in agreement.

Soon enough England began putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "You're not from this world are you?" he asked.

The other nations stood there dumbfounded…except maybe Norway and Romania. What the fuck was England on this time?

Even the girls were staring at him with the same look. Mostly due to the shock that he'd gotten that so quickly. The question was should they go along with the act that they didn't actually know what was going on…or tell the truth.

"Well…we're from Canada…does that count?" Light asked, almost cringing at the words. Hetalia had ruined saying that forever.

"No." Arthur deadpanned, as everyone else…except Canada and France questioned what Canada was.

"Oh…" was all she said to his answer.

"We're from another dimension." Tatania stupidly threw out. The other girls yelled angrily at her for saying this. No one was supposed to know. At least she knew to keep the information that they were all aware they were nations to herself.

England exchanged glances with the other nations. "This changes a lot…" he mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6-Shenanigans

**A/N Tadaaaa! Another chapter done. Now to go back to Black Butler and start that while also doing the next chapter for this! ENJOOOOOOOY!**

Because Tatania screwed up, Light was forced to explain the general idea of what happened to them and what caused them to end up in the world of Hetalia. She omitted things like this was an anime world and that she knew they were actually countries…and it was probably a good idea to keep her Hetalia obsession to herself. By the end of that, Arthur was even more confused than before.

"How did Korean music cause you to end up here?" he asked.

Light's expression turned into a glare. "If I knew I would have told you by now. If you haven't realised by now, if I wanted to go home I would be at home." she said.

Slowly her glare fell off her face, and turned into shock. It finally started to settle in that she was stuck in the world of Hetalia. If she wanted to go home…where exactly was home? She'd been so busy worrying about what her friends were doing that she didn't have time to realise she was in an anime world, and what would she do to get home?

The other girls, watching Light's reaction to being stuck here, began to realise they were there. If _Light-_Miss Violent Tsundere Assshole lady- was like that, what would they do? Their families must have worried about them.

Denmark, who didn't get the severity of the situation, began waving his hand in front of Light's face. Immediately, Norway began chocking him with his tie. "Idiot Dane!" he said, while doing so.

England, realising what was about to happen, randomly said, "So, tell us about yourselves."

Immediately, to everyone's relief, Light returned to her normal self. "Do you want the real answer or sassy answer?" she asked.

Seeing no way around it, they all picked sassy answer.

"I am an asshole. I am an asshole. I am such an asshole!" Light sang.

"Well at least she didn't bother denying it." Lexie mumbled.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE A SOUL!" she yelled, glaring at the ginger.

"Okaaaaaay now away from the stereotypes." Nini-chan said.

England sighed understanding the wrongs of their ways. Although at first it was sort of funny…not really I don't actually know.

"Alright real answer. Uh…I don't really know what to tell you. Like, we're all Canadian even though we don't exactly look like it. God that sounds racist but…actually no there is no such thing as racism because there is only one human race. Oh GOD psychology class is finally coming back to haunt me!" Light yelled, after going on a tangent.

Ignoring her random tangent Japan asked. "So where did your families originally come from?" No one really knew why he asked that. Especially Jeenius. Oh shit that's actually a bad thing. Oh and broken fourth wall, bla bla bla stop it. Okay moving on with the chapter.

"Well mine are from Japan and Quebec. I know it's a weird combination." Light said. Everyone could get Japanese but Quebec was kind of debatable.

"Mine's from India." Juanita stated.

"France." Ally sighed. Light and Penny snorted at their accuracy to her Hetalia spirit animal. France internally fangirled because one of them was from his actual country and not Canada's crappy French part like the mean Asian girl.

"I'm from the Philippines. " Nini-chan said. (I don't actually know how to spell that…)

"England." Lexie deadpanned before returning to her silent state. Some nations became scared that she would be terrible at cooking, which she never did because she couldn't so there's no problem there.

"Believe it or not I'm actually German." Penny said.

"It's believable, dumbass." Light said annoyed. Penn glared at her to answer her statement.

"And IIIIIIIIIII'm-"

"Shut up Tatania!" Light yelled.

"OMG, like, no one cares." Poland said.

"Stupid American." Penny hissed.

"No one asked you." Juanita said.

Tatania went into the emo corner to cry, just like Tamaki in Ouran highschool host club.

No one really knew why Poland had jumped into that, but he did. Whatever Poland's pretty alright sometimes. Like when he's not waving his hand around like he has no wrist muscles and when he doesn't say like or totally every sentence.

…Wait a minute…

"Wait…how old are you?" England asked.

"Too young for you. Please try again." Light replied like an answering machine.

Nini-chan looked at her friend concerned. "Are you okay? You're more sassy than usual…" She asked.

"It's a gift and a curse." Penny replied for Light, hoping it wouldn't go down a horrible path like it usually does.

"Speaking of cursing." Light said, with a smirk on her face. Penny facepalmed in retaliation remembering this was Light she was dealing with. Anyone else would have been…well…normal.

Of course Light had been joking, the actual demon summoning would come later.

"Well. I guess we need to find a way to get you home." England said.

"No we don't." Romano said in the background, though he was ignored by everyone but Spain.

"Sir that isn't going to take five seconds, I hope you realise." Light said.

England scowled at the girl, god he didn't like her. She was like Prussia 2.0 mixed with Romano. Unfortunately he had to help her…and her weird ass friends.

"I know how to do magic." he deadpanned.

"And I know how to sell a body on the black market. What is your point?" she asked

Somehow that comment about the black market blew over their heads and no one noticed.

"I can get you home right now using magic." England replied, causing some of the nations that knew about his magical *cough* abilities to recoil in horror. He was going to kill them wasn't he?

"I don't trust crack heads." Light deadpanned.

England was about to yell at her when America and France cut in.

"Dude I don't think using your magic mumbo-jumbo's gonna work. You might end up summoning a naked Sc-Allistor like last time." America said.

"Oui I agree." was the only thing France could add to this lovely piece of work.

On the other hand, everyone else was watching thinking the same thing. _Jesus fucking Christ._

Then the three nations began arguing about England's magic, causing some people to grow even more annoyed.

Eventually England began to realise that his magic was going to wither not work, send them elsewhere or he was going to summon drunk Scotland again. Not only that, but he didn't even have a spell for dimension transporting…did he?

"I suppose you have to stay with us…unfortunately." England mumbled.

That's when a knife came hurtling through the air, just narrowly missing himself, France, South Korea and Latvia. Which of course caused Latvia to begin crying again but that's not the point.

"I heard that." Light said, in a tone that scared many and caused some to poop their pants….most notably Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia.

Once again, Prussia was conflicted whether Light was awesome or not. Probably awesome, just sort of bi-polar while she was at that.

Upon realising the girls were going to be staying with them longer, some tried to escape the room. I'm looking at the Baltics and Austria right now guys.

Also when the girls began to realise this, Tatania became extremely excited. It was nice knowing you all.

Immediately Tatania grabbed Light's hand, to which she just ignored Tatania completely, and pulled her over to Austria. AUSTRIA! **AUSTRIAAAAAAAA!** Light didn't even bother giving her the why look since she was tired and wanted coffee.

Light didn't even notice Tatania having a conversation with the annoying aristocrat due to her current status as randomly dead to everyone except everyone.

Ally or Penny would have tried to help Light…but they were too busy with Spain and France…and ultimately Prussia along with that. Just as a point of reference, they're talking about their wonderful musical number from chapter three.

Somehow Lexie got stuck with China, don't ask how. Nini-chan was having a nice conversation with Hungary about Light…and Prussia. Juanita decided to watch from the sidelines…though eventually she was forced into the company of Russia.

Honestly, Prussia was slightly disappointed Tatania had dragged Light away, but he was also relieved he could be awesome again. For some reason being alone was fun for the Prussian.

"Light I'm talking to you!" Tatania said, pulling Light out of her lovely thoughts.

"Something about buying me coffee, right?" Light asked, internally wincing after she realised what she said. It totally sounded like she phased out.

"You WERE listening! You're such a great friend!" Tatania exclaimed.

Light sighed at her friend's stupidity, though really she was used to it by now. Pointless statement is pointless.

"You're okay with being dragged around by Tatania?" Ally asked.

"Meh. She's paying for my coffee so I don't really give a shit anymore." Light replied.

Maybe someday Tatania will realise Light's just using her for coffee…as horrible as that sounds it's not as bad as you think.

Another good thing was Light could ruin Austria's days by waking up to My Chemical Romance. Ooooh this was gonna be so much fun. Should she invite Prussia in on this?

Nah that'll get Austria suspicious of her actions. She'll wait. Prussia was probably going to go bother the Austrian anyways.

Then they were all brought to the nations places until they were bored so they'd disappear or until the next world meeting. Probably the first option was the better one.

I mean what?

-I don't feel quite done with this chapter. So how about some fun with Austria-

The first thing that confused Light was how Austria had his own house. She thought he lived with Germany along with Prussia. Then again she was in the Hetalia world so nothing really seemed logical for the time being. Did I mention Prussia had stalked Austria home too?

No?

Oh well the more you know.

"Well this is my h-"

"Words later. I need coffee." Light interrupted Austria.

The Austrian man glared slightly at the girl. "That was very unlady-like, Miss…" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me try again. Coffee. **Now**." Light said, getting extremely irritated.

"That was even worse." Austria said.

"Aww poor baby. Let me play you a song on the world's smallest violin." Light said, rubbing her index finger and thumb together.

Prussia snickered at her sass towards Austria. The previous days aside, this girl was AWESOME! Though she wasn't as awesome as himself she was still pretty awesome.

Tatania then appeared with coffee. "Here you go Light!" she exclaimed.

Before Light could take it, Austria swiped it away.

"You will not get this coffee until you properly ask for it." he said.

Light looked at Tatania with an expression only they could understand. Tatania nodded at Light and began backing up.

"I'd advise backing away, Gilbert." Tatania whispered.

Though he was extremely confused, Prussia did what he was told.

Light's aura was creepily similar to Russia's by this point in time as she slowly advanced towards Austria.

"You will quickly learn, _Little Master_, why I never should have been named Light." she said, cocking her head to the right.

Austria didn't have time to react, and within seconds he was pinned on the ground with one arm twisted behind his back. Somehow no coffee had been spilled in the process, and Light triumphantly drank the wonderful drink. Honestly, it was a wonder how she even did this. She was a _human_! Wasn't she?

When Light felt like Austria had been physically tortured enough, she let him go like nothing happened.

"I'm gonna….ehhh I don't really fucking know…something awesome that's all I know. See ya bitches…and Gilbert!" Light said, before disappearing into the realm of something or other.

"Mein Gott the frau is awesome." Prussia whispered, to Austria's displeasure.

Then Austria went on a two hour rant on how Light was too unlady like and horrible. Of course he blamed Prussia for 'corrupting' her, which was a theory easily crushed by Tatania and her lack of ability to read the mood. Austria then went into his room and sulked for a long time.

**A/N: There will be more Austria life ruining shenanigans in the next chapter(s?)**

**So what did you think? Was it good enough? Honestly I don't think it is but I dunno you might think otherwise.**

**Also if I sound like I'm shipping Austria and Prussia I can guarantee I am not. Austria and Hungary are the ship I will sail with. But I won't get into my Hetalia ships...because there's only one. Tadaaa.**

**Okay so I guess I'll see you on the next whatever comes out.**


	7. Chapter 7-More Shenangians

**A/N: Welp here I am with another chapter. I swear I'm close to being done the next Black Butler one. Really I am. **

**Also, can I just say that the Hetalia fandom is starting to scare me. All I can say about that is Doitsuism. **

**Honestly, it's scaring me how serious some people take this. I mean, I may find it funny, but it's also somewhat disturbing. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

By some miracle, Prussia and Light mysteriously became great friends in the short time they had been bothering Austria. They set aside their differences…like him being overly obnoxious at times, and he put aside that she was an asshat more times than usual.

Tatania feared for her life because the albino Prussian and Light gained friendship.

Eventually the three of them crashed on Austria's couch and the floor. And before you get too ahead of yourselves it's Prussia on the floor.

Only God knew what happened to Austria. He was probably in his room rocking back and forth calling Beethoven or something. No actually now that I think of it he's probably cursing Old Man Fritz. Either way Austria was freaking out in some way because of his 'guests'.

When morning finally arrived, everyone woke up in the most majestic way ever.

_**I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family,<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**_

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
>Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)<br>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
>Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)<br>Will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
>Never, never let you go<br>Never let me go, oh.  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no.<br>Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.<p>

Everyone jumped upon hearing it, waking up immediately, though reactions are a different story. Light and Prussia burst out laughing and sang along, Tatania kind of stared into space shocked, before smiling like an idiot and Austria…well if he wasn't calling Beethoven before he definitely was now.

When Austria finally got over that, Austria huffed angrily and approached the group of 'immature' people.

"What is that horrible racket? Gilbert did you corrupt people into liking your horrible excuse of music again?" Austria asked, in the angriest voice he could muster, which in reality just sounds like a complaining teenager.

Prussia and Light looked over at him with weird looks.

"Did you just insult Queen?" she asked in an offended voice.

"Yes." the Austrian replied, in a higher authority-like voice.

Prussia and Light exchanged glances before looking back at him again.

"YOU MUST DIE FOR YOUR CRIMES!" she yelled, about to attack him with a balloon sword…don't ask where she got it.

She looked at it, stopping her attack, before throwing it away and pulling out a battle axe similar to Spain's.

Prussia and Tatania cheered on the sidelines for her, as she chased the Austrian around.

Austria took refuge behind his piano, which was a horrible idea on his part because she's holding an axe. That's not the point though. He was hiding behind the piano, finally noticing she had stopped, and begun admiring the instrument. Prussia lost a tiny bit of respect for her because piano's suck.

Austria on the other hand, gained some respect for her…but not that much,

"OOOH! You should play something, Light!" Tatania exclaimed, like the four year old she was.

"Fuck no! I stopped for a reason, Tatania!" Light yelled, directing her anger on its rightful owner.

Tatania made a pouting face at Light, in attempt to make her give in. Light just kind of stared at her for a few moments.

"Well when you do that…" Light trailed off.

Then she turned and walked away. Tatania made a protesting sound, and began following her. By this point Light was ready to laugh her ass of…so she did so.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase!" Tatania whined.

Light sighed, exasperated, before shouting. "FINE!"

Tatania squealed like a fangirl as Light went over to the piano. Austria made no protests because he was scared Light would kill him with her axe…or anything else she could make appear from nowhere.

She pulled out three tennis balls, to everyone's confusion, and began juggling them.

What the hell was she doing?

Light seemed so focused on her juggling skills she paid no mind to the people staring at her. Eventually she stopped…before hitting the piano with the balls and singing to the tune of the song.

"_**Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop" **_Austria stared at her like she was insane…which she is so he's right, while Prussia and Tatania watched in silent awe._**  
><strong>_

"_**If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But all the same, I play this game, cause that's what it's all about" **_Honestly, they were kind of confused because it was the Knife Game song…yet she was playing the piano. Then they decided because this was Light they shouldn't question it and just roll with it._**  
><strong>_

"_**Oh, CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP CHOP! I'm picking up the speed. And If I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed." **_Of course when Light began singing that part she sped up her piano playing, ending the whole thing by slamming all the balls down at once.

Surprisingly everything she played was accurate.

"Holy crap, frau, that was awesome!" Prussia yelled.

Light flashed a smile to the Prussia before making everything she had just used disappear into nowhere.

Austria slowly regained his senses and stood up to lecture the two of them. Unfortunately for him neither of them were listening. Instead, they were planning on how they could bother Austria next. Somehow Austria never caught on to this…maybe because he doesn't speak the language of AWESOME! Or they were planning so fast he couldn't keep up.

Tatania kind of just watched from the sidelines with a derpy, dazed look on her face. She wasn't exactly paying attention. In fact she was actually thinking of Spain, who to her was Antonio, and his 'mighty fine ass'.

Before Prussia and Light's next plan to be enacted, Light's phone went off. She immediately picked it up, seeing it was only a text. What the contents of the text were was what scared her.

_Have you accepted Lord Doitsu as you're one and only saviour?_

The number wasn't one she recognized. She knew for sure this wasn't Prussia because he'd been with her the whole time. Antonio or Francis were options but she didn't think they had her number.

Also, what the hell was this Doitsu thing about?

"You okay, frau?" asked Prussia.

Light opened her mouth, before shutting it again. She needed to plan her words carefully.

"What the actual fuck is a Doitsu?" she asked.

Tatania snapped out of her daze, hearing these words. "Isn't that..." she trailed off.

Slowly realising Doitsu was Japanese for Germany Light stopped. She'd heard of this stuff before. The Hetalia fans were getting really out of hand with their Doitsuism stuff, scaring the living crap out of her. Hetalia fans were getting out of hand sometimes.

"Shine bright like a Doitsu." Jeenius' voice said, floating through the room.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Light yelled, as if she were Russia and Jeenius was Belarus.

-Shine bright like a Doitsu-

When everyone agreed to forget these events they all continued with their lives as if it were normal and not being taken over by Doitsuists.

Prussia and Light were having a conversation about rock music, while Tatania and Austria had a conversation about cats. By a conversation I mean Tatania didn't shut up and Austria blocked everything out.

Soon Light and Prussia went over to the two with evil smirks on their faces.

"I need you to play a game for us, Money Bags." Prussia said.

Austria stared at the two of them, disapprovingly. "Whatever it is I will never do it. I am a refined gentleman, not some hooligan like you." he said.

Light was the first one to break into laughter. "Did he just say 'hooligan'? What a loser." she said in between laughs.

"You know, Lizzie was exactly like this awesome frau before she went all unaawesome." Prussia said, still smirking.

"Don't you dare ever compare Elizaveta to this unrefined person. For that I will play your game just to prove to you how stupid you really are." Austria said with an angry huff.

Prussia and Light both smirked wider as they gave him a laptop, with Five Night's at Freddy's open.

"Have fun. Little Master." they both said.

And that's how Prussia and Light got Austria to scream like a little girl to Germany for help. Germany scolded them for this, and somehow Hungary found out and chased Prussia with her frying pan.

It was quite a normal Tuesday if you ask me.

Thankfully Light and Prussia got his reaction all on video. This was going to be entertaining when the next world meeting comes. Austria would be in for a nice surprise.


	8. Thing

**A/N: I'm going on a hopefully short hiatus. I'm finally reading Homestuck and that shit is loooooong.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-Light the Jeenius**


	9. Chapter 9-The Extremely Pointless Part

**A/N: For some reason I just had nothing for this chapter...so it's undeniably shorter than any other chapter I've ever written. I feel so horrible...**

**So...this really short chapter will have to appease your needs because I have nothing else to work with.**

**Also I suck at writing things about these people...because they're real and will kill me if they find out I'm writing about them. **

**So...here you go. The ridiculously short and almost pointless chapter!**

Antonio stared at Penny in pure confusion. Supposedly she was the him for her group of friends…how? Penny was quite, dull and spending the majority of her time reading or using her phone. Just how the holy tomatoes was she like him?

Romano didn't seem to care. He was just happy that she wasn't trying to talk to him every five seconds, nor was she poking his face or calling him Lovi.

"Hey chica, you know how you are part of a trio?" Spain asked.

Penny looked up from her phone, acknowledging that she was listening.

"How did you get your role?" he asked.

"Light got the leader/ loud obnoxious role…which she claims is being awesome but she's wrong. Don't listen to Light when it comes to this. Ally has the pervy person role…so I got stuck with the supposedly cheery role because the three of us were a trio." Penny explained, before returning to her phone.

Antonio smiled, oblivious to what Penny truly meant, and skipped off to see Italy.

Penny began searching through her phone just as Light sent her a text with a video attacked to it.

_Lightthetotallymostawesomestpersonever: Look at this idiot…see what Tatania forced me to be with._

And with that Penny was delighted with seeing Austria piss his pants screaming like a little girl from Five Nights at Freddy's. Sometimes it was worth being friends with Light…but only sometimes.

Because of all the screaming, Antonio had re-entered the room to see what the haps were. Thankfully Penny was actually smart and refused to tell him what is was for the satisfaction of seeing Austria get embarrassed later.

For the rest of the day, Penny was forced to harvest tomatoes with Spain and Romano.

Well that's until they saw Light making a beeline away from…was that…Austria? Nah he'd never run…oh wait look there's Austria…slowly puttering along behind her.

Light was too busy screaming profanities at the Austrian personification and running for her life, to notice she just ran by Spain, Romano, Italy and Penny.

They all shrugged, not really knowing what her deal was.

Also actually looking at a map for once I realised she's running in the opposite direction I intended for her to run…so I'm going to pretend I did know what was happening and say she was going to loop around to get to her intended destination.

And where that destination is will be shown later.

Romano stared at Penny for a moment before saying, "You're friend is fucked up…"

Penny sighed, picking another tomato. "I know…"

The next question was…where the fuck is she going?

Again, it's going to be shown later. Geez Penny read the text that's literally above you!

"Well excuse me for not wanting to break the fourth wall." Penny mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Spain, who thought he heard her say something.

Penny began picking the tomatoes suspiciously saying, "Nothing…."

She silently cursed herself for almost letting the truth be told.

-TIME FOR A MEMORY WIPE!-

And with that everyone forgot what just happened…before the fourth all break…again.

jeenius smiled in triumph at her work, before actually trying to get on with the story.

…which she has no idea what to do with in this chapter at this point in time…

So…end of chapter?


End file.
